legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen inside of a store) Alex: Alright, here we are guys! Charlie: Awesome! Craig: This is gonna be great! Spot: I call the toy aisle! Ruby: I'm right beside ya there Spot! Blake H: Let's get inside already! I'm in the mood for some spending. (Alex nods as the heroes all enter the store and they split up) Alex: So Jess what are you buying? Jessica: Not sure. I might get some new clothes to be honest. Alex: Really? Jessica: Yeah. I've gotten kinda worn out with the stuff I got now. Alex: Hmm.. Maybe it is time for change of clothes. I bet Erin will think the same thing. Jessica: She might go with something to fit her piercing. Alex: I bet. Jessica: What about you? Alex: Hmm, I could go for some new shorts. Maybe a T-Shirt could be nice too. Jessica: That's it? Alex: I'm not the one to worry about having decorated clothes Jess. Jessica: Right. Alex: How about you? Jessica: Who knows. Maybe I'll try and surprise you. Alex: *Blushes* Um, okay then? Jessica: Heh. Alex: Well, let's go then. Jessica: Alright! (The two run off before the scene cuts to Zulu and Raynell at another store nearby) Raynell:.... Zulu: So, what are we doing again? Raynell: Huh? Zulu: What're we looking for exactly? Raynell: Oh um.. We're looking for a ring. Maybe two. One for mom and dad. Zulu: Oh okay! Raynell: Yeah.... Zulu: Shall we start then? Raynell: Sure! Zulu: Then let's go! Raynell: You um.. Think they might have a ring that will fit? Zulu: I'm sure. If not, we could ask if they know anyone who can make a ring for a Targhul. Raynell: Alright. Zulu: Now come on, we can't leave your parents' future waiting! Raynell: *Smiles* (The two then head inside) Zulu: Whoa! Raynell: Look at this! (The two look around at all of the various pieces of jewelry on display) Raynell: It's like a treasure trove on display! Zulu: Yeah! There are so many shiny objects here! Raynell: Man who knew humans loved shiny things so much! Zulu: Yeah! ???: Ahem. (The two then look over at the shopkeeper) Zulu: Oh. Shopkeeper: Can I... help you two? Raynell: Hi there! I'm Raynell! I wanna buy a ring! Shopkeeper: You wanna buy.. a ring? Raynell: Yeah! Zulu: It's for her parents. Shopkeeper: Oh. I see. Raynell: Is... Is something wrong? Shopkeeper: No its just.. This is the first time a Targhul wanted to buy jewelry. Zulu: Is it? Shopkeeper: Sure is. I didn't even know you guys were into that whole thing. Raynell: Oh well you see, my mom was once human. And I heard humans put rings on they're fingers as a show they are together. So I thought that would be a good way to show mom and dad's relationship. Shopkeeper: That... Is a very sweet thought. Raynell: Exactly! Shopkeeper: Then I should be able to help in that regard. Raynell: Great! Zulu: Thank you sir! Shopkeeper: Well why don't you first tell me how big your parents fingers or... *Looks at Raynell and Zulu's hands* … claws are. Zulu: Huh? (Zulu looks at his hands) Zulu: Oh, I forgot to retract these. Raynell: How big? Hmm.... Um... Zulu: *retracts claws* DO you know? Raynell:....Not really? Zulu: You didn't check? Raynell: How was I supposed to know? Zulu: Raynell they need to know how big fingers are if they want to find a ring. Other wise it might be too small or too big for them. Raynell: Well I didn't know that! And I don't wanna ask cause it might spoil the surprise! Zulu: Good point. Raynell: *Sigh*.... Zulu: Hey, hey. Its okay. We'll think of something. Raynell: How? Zulu: Hmmm.... (Zulu thinks for a bit) Zulu: Oh wait! Raynell, do you think we can use you as a model? Raynell: Huh? Zulu: I mean you are Rayla's daughter AND you were born from her biomass! Maybe you two have the same size! Raynell: *gasp* That's brilliant Zulu! Zulu: *To Shopkeeper* Sir messure her hands. You should be able to see how big her mother's hands are from this. Shopkeeper: Very well then. Let's see here. (Raynell puts her hand on the table) Raynell:..... (The shopkeeper measures each of Raynell's fingers) Shopkeeper: Hmm... Okay. I think I got just the thing for you. Raynell: You do? Shopkeeper: That I do! Raynell: Yes! (Shopkeeper goes over and grabs a large ring with a beautiful sapphire jewel on it) Raynell: *Gasp* That's perfect! That's the one! Zulu: You sure? Raynell: Yeah! I know it is Zulu! Shopkeeper: Well then, what do you have to pay with it? Zulu: Here you go. (Zulu pulls out his share of the treasure and puts it on the table) Shopkeeper: !!..... Zulu: Will this work? Shopkeeper: Uhhhh.... Raynell: Whoa whoa Zulu! What are you doing?? Zulu: I'm paying for the ring. Raynell: But-but that's your money! Zulu: So? If it's to help you make Rayla happy, I'll use as much as I need. I'm nice like that. Raynell: But- Zulu: Raynell. Its okay. I don't really want to buy anything. I just wanna help you out. Raynell: *Blushes a little* Z-Zulu... Shopkeeper: Well uhh, I'll take it! Zulu: You will? Shopkeeper: Sure! I could probably use these gems for something! Zulu: Well thanks! (Zulu takes the ring and holds it out for Raynell) Zulu: Here you go Raynell. (Raynell looks at the ring then looks at Zulu. Her imagination changes to a bright beautiful field, where Zulu is seen holding that same ring out for her) Zulu: *Imaginary* Raynell, my love. I can't hold my feelings for you any longer. Raynell: *Gasp* Zulu: *Imaginary* Will you accept this ring, and be my queen? Raynell: I.....I will Zulu. (Raynell reaches for the ring) Raynell: I will... (Back in the real world Raynell is seen taking the ring. She looks up at Zulu) Raynell:... Thank you Zulu... Zulu: Huh?? (Raynell shakes her head) Raynell: What? Zulu: You okay? Raynell: O-Oh Uh y-yeah I-I-I'm all right. Zulu: You sure? You kinda zoned out. Raynell: Um.... Well I... (Raynell looks up at Zulu, wanting to reveal her feelings to him. But she finds herself unable to) Raynell: I'm fine Zulu really I am. Zulu: Okay good. (Raynell looks at the ring) Raynell: Well, at least we got the ring! Zulu: Yeah. Thanks again sir! Shopkeeper: Oh no no no. Thank you sir. (The two leave the store) Zulu: So. Wanna head back to the nest and give your mom her ring? Raynell: Sure! Zulu: Well okay then. Let's start heading back. (The two start to leave) Raynell:... *Thinking* Soon Zulu... Very soon... I'll tell you how I feel. (The two continue walking before the scene cuts to Alex waiting near a changing room for Jessica) Alex: You done yet? Jessica: *Voice* Not yet. Alex: How long does it take to change clothes? Jessica: *Voice* There's more to clothe shopping then just changing into them. I need to admire how they make me look first. Alex: *Sigh* I know sweetie. Jessica: *Voice* Just give me a second. (Alex continues waiting until he hears Jessica step out) Jessica: How's this? Alex: *Looks over* ... ! (Jessica is seen wearing denim shorts and a pink and red crop top) Jessica: Too much? Alex: U-Umm.... Jessica: Or is it okay? Alex: I mean, I like it. Do you? Jessica: I mean it's kinda cute. But does it fit who I am? Alex: I don't see why it wouldn't. Jessica: Hmm... I just don't know. Though I will admit it has you staring. Alex: I- Jessica: Don't even try to say you weren't. Alex;...... Jessica: Exactly. Alex: Okay you got me there. Jessica: Oh I know I do. Alex: *Blushes a bit* Jessica: Well, I guess I can go with this one. I mean, it is almost summer after all. Alex: You won't hear me complain. Jessica: Hmm... All right I'll give this a go. Alex: Awesome! (Jessica nods before the scene cuts to Spot trying to reach for a small bouncy ball) Spot: *Tries to reach* Hnng! Oh come on, almost there! Ruby: Spot? Need any help? Spot: No! I got it! Ruby: Me or Yang could help. Spot: I got it, it's okay! (Spot continues to reach before he stops and pants) Spot: *Sigh* Dang it... (Ruby grabs Spot, picks him up and holds up to the ball) Ruby: All yours buddy! Spot: Yay! (Spot starts to bounce the ball) Ruby: *Smiles* Ryan: It's mine! Cait: No I had it first! (Ruby looks to find Ryan and Cait tugging at a toy car) Ryan: Let go! Cait: No you let go!! Ruby: Ryan! Cait! (Ruby rushes over to them and takes the car away) Ryan and Cait: HEY!! Ruby: What are you doing?? Cait: He tried to take my car! Ryan: Wha- No I didn't! I had it first! Cait: No you didn't! Ryan: Yes I did! Ruby: Kids! You can't fight over toys like that in here! These toys belong to the store! Ryan: Well I wanted to buy it! Cait: And I did too! Ryan: But I grabbed it FIRST!! Cait: No you DIDN'T!! ???: Excuse me ma'am? (Ruby turns to see a security guard) ???: Are these kids with you? Ruby: S-Sir I'm sorry if they are causing problems but I- (The two infants then start fighting on the floor) Ruby: !! Cait: I had it first Ryan! Ryan: Ow ow stop, my arm! Ruby: Ryan! Cait! Oooooooh…. ???: Ma'am. If you can't get these kids to behave I'm gonna have to kick you out. Ruby: N-No no wait I can get them to stop! Honest! ???: You better. Ruby: I will! (Ruby goes and splits the two apart from each other.) Ruby: Okay you two break it up! Ryan: She started it! Cait: Likely story! Ruby: Well I'm stopping it! Now calm down and apologize right now! Ryan: But- Ruby: Ryan! Ryan: *Sigh*.... (Ryan looks at Cait) Ryan: Sorry Cait.... Cait:...*Sigh* I'm sorry too.... Ruby: Good. Now listen. I'll get you both a toy car if you promise to be good. Okay? Ryan and Cait: Okay... Ruby: Good. (Ruby looks at the security guard who nods and walks away) Ruby: *Sighs with relief* (Ruby puts the two down on the floor) Ruby: Now then, let's go get those toy cars! Ryan: Yay! Spot: Hey wait for me! (The group walks away to get more toys.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts